Cyclonus and Love HA HA HA right?
by Omni-ParaDox
Summary: "Does Cyclonus ever feel any type of emotions like love?" said Slipstream.


I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR TFA

ENJOY

"_Cyclonus…..Hm"_

Slipstream was always wondering what Cyclonus thought of her. Every since she stepped on New Kaon. She saw the way he looked standing next to Megatron. He had audials that looked like bunny ears. Also he had a dark look on his face with the goatee to match. He stood strong and tall very confident. She saw him in battle and he is very skilled with swords. They were their when they went to go free the Bad Bot himself Megatron. Also some of his soliders. Slipstream got to see her brothers Ramjet and Sunstorm yet with head pieces. She also saw the way He would always stare at her up and down. They always had mission together seeing as how well they work together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**They had to go collect the rest of the Con's that were on earth. They met Soundwave, Lazerbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Frenzy, Rumble, and the Constructicons. **_

"Well this is good, it's nice to see you all in one piece." said Megatron as he looked at those who were saved from earth. "I'm curious about the new ones before me as I look at the monitors in the rooms. But that may wait contact me as soon as you reach New Kaon I'll be there to greet you all that is all"

TRANSMISSION END

"Soundwave shall introduce, this is Ratbat and Lazerbeak." Said the monotone Con. He pointed to the red and black bird. Then the purple and black bat. "I think that they're cute" said Slipstream. The two cooed and cawed in agreement "That is Ravage" as he pointed to the cat that hopped in her lap. "He's so adorable" she yelled while hugging the cat. Ravage purred in agreement and snuggled closer. Cyclonus let out a low growl that Ravage heard and jumped off of her to Soundwave in a hurry. Slipstream looked at Cyclonus and he had a small smirk invisible to others but not to her."HEY HEY WHAT about" *SMACK* "us" said the twin bots that were smacked upside the head. "These two are Frenzy and Rumble they are my son's as I think of them" Pointing to the Red and black mini-bot with dark red shades. The two the mini-bot with baby blue shades. "You two annoy me already" said Cyclonus. "Says the guy with bunny ears" said Rumble. That's when Cyclonus picked him up stared at him for a good sec and chucked his aft to the nearest wall. "That's just a warning" said Cyclonus as he looked at everyone slipstream looked at him with a confused and surprised look on her face "What!" asked the bunny-bot

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After that she never stops teasing him calling him bunny-bot. Of course it annoyed him but all he did was growl or glare at her. Yet whenever their was a mech around Cyclonus would always seem to scare them off. So she went to OilSlick, Cyclonus best pal more or less for questions.

"Hey Oil I have a question?" "Ah Femme screamer what's on your mind today?" "Does Cyclonus ever feel any type of emotions like love?" said Slipstream. OilSlick just was silent for a minute looked at her and then 15 nano-clicks later laughed at her question falling out of her chair. "LOVE AND CYCLONUS HA HA …..Okays now Whats your real question kiddo?" said liked the teared eyed former. "That was it Cyclonus and love" said the femme with a look in her eye that made Megatron look like a sparkling. OilSlick then turned serious and then grew a huge smirk on his face. "Well their only one way to find out" said OilSlick with a look on his face that scared Slipstream. "Here's the plan all you have to do is…."said Slick. As Oil went over the plan it brought a grin of joy to her face. "Alright well do it as soon as Cyclonus comes up!" said the giddy Slipstream.

XX-4-XX

FOURTH WALL TIME ! ) XD

Im going to tell you this will not end well that is all what are you still reading this for gone get move along nothing to see here…. GTFOH! XD

XX-4-XX

Cyclonus was just minding his business when all of a sudden he heard Slipstream yell for help. He activated his jet boosters and flew to the scene seeing Oilslick and Blackout cornering Slipstream weapons busted and all. So Cyclonus the badass leapt into the scene and knocked Blackout into stasis in one move. It took awhile but Oilslick was mangled. "IF YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING ON MY FEMME AGAIN I'LL OFFLINE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THEN PUT YOUR HEADS ON A FUCKING MANTLE DO YOU VAVLES UNDERSTAND ME!" yelled the pissed ninja jet. Blackout was awoken and grabbed Oilslick and booked it out of there. "You if you ever try something like that to admit I love you, I will punish you myself" said Cyclonus. With that he grabbed Slipstream and gave her a passionate kiss. At first she was shocked and then began to kiss back. So she could say to anyone if they ask yes, yes Cyclonus does have emotions and she is the example of the emotion love.

R&R PEOPLE

ARIGATO FOR READING ALSO

: D = ;d HA HA HA HA HA RANDOM SHIT HERE


End file.
